High School Magic
by YourOverIt
Summary: Cyrus and Nate, both decedents from powerful witch families questioned whether or not related to the great Charmed ones, were best friends all through high school until the beginning of their senior year when all goes wrong. Click 4 Full Summary Plz R&R!
1. Summary

: **High School** **Magic** :

**  
Summary**

Cyrus and Nate, both decedents from powerful witch families questioned whether or not related to the great Charmed ones. They were best friends all through high school until the beginning of their senior year. As their powers grow they became full of themselves and in the result the deterioration of their friendship. What happens when one becomes corrupt with power? Will they be able to save their friendship and more important themselves?

**Character Profiles**

**Character Name: Cyrus  
**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 115lbs

Race: WhiteLighter/Witch

Intentions: Good

Appearance: Short black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, 2 piercings, wears typical clothing any teenager would: American eagle, aeropostale etc.

Personality: Very outgoing, funny-always tries to be the center of attention, can be controlling at times.

Powers: Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Combustion, Telekinetic-orbing and Orbing

**Character Name: Nate  
**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 138lbs

Race: WhiteLighter/Witch

Intentions: Good

Appearance: Short dark hair, tall, light skinned, dresses in brand name clothing: Abercrombie, American Eagle etc.

Personality: Out going around certain people depending on who he's with. Self conscious usually worried about what other people think of him and when around Cyrus they usually act immature.

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Intangibility & Orbing


	2. Frustration

: **High School** **Magic** :

: Frustration :

It was senior year. Everyone was excited that they were in their 4th and last year of high school but at the same time nervous for what was to come. People change within the four years of high school, depending on who their friends are and who they are with at the time. No one was ever best friends with someone longer than a year. There was always a reason they stopped hanging around a certain group of friends. It started out as "Best friends forever" to "They got stupid." "He's a jerk now." "She's a whore."

Cyrus and Nate had been best friends since freshmen year. Sure they got into fights and arguments like anything other human being. Unlike everyone around them they hung around the same people they did in the beginning of their high school career. When they first met they didn't like each other much. Actually, Cyrus hated Nate who annoyed him constantly. Within time they became friends and soon found that everything they did, they did it together. When together they were usually obnoxious, always joking around at the wrong times. They soon found out about each others magical powers and promised each other not to tell anyone else and keep it a complete secret. But things began to change mid way through the year when they decided that they no longer wanted to keep their magic a secret, and used it to become popular and "cool." Everything changed. But let's start from the beginning.

"Damnit" Cyrus woke up to the sound of his dogs barking at absolutely nothing. "Oh my god shut up!" He lazily got up and looked at the clock, it was 7:00. "Shit!" Which was late, normally getting up at 6:30 and ready to leave his house at 7 to meet up with his friends at school around 7: 20 or so. School didn't officially start until 7:55 but they all liked to hang out before classes began. He quickly ran into the shower, got dressed, got his stuff ready and went out the door.

"Why so late?" Nate asked Cyrus as he walked into the school library where they occasionally went when Cyrus either didn't study the night before or didn't do his homework. Ok more like everyday but oh well. It was 7:40.

"Apparently my alarm clock isn't working."

Nate gave him an odd look. "Uh, you don't have an alarm clock." Cyrus stopped to think for a minute. "Oh yeah, anyways I don't know what I am going to do, I only have ten minutes to study for a test I have in Spanish today.

"You'll do fine, you always do."

"Yeah right," He said, scrambling through his Spanish binder, frantically looking through his papers. Just then Trevor walked in and sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"What's up guys?" He asked as he watched Cyrus freaking out. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Trying to study for my Spanish test"

A surprised look appeared on Trevor's face. "Crap! I didn't study for that either!" He too then began to freak out.

Nate sat there watching the two. "Wow you guys are pretty cool."

"Oh shut up," they told him.

Cyrus and Trevor had been friends for awhile, but towards the end of sophomore year they began hanging out a lot more. Nate had always been to busy doing other things to hang out with Cyrus so he started talking with Trevor a lot more. The only thing Trevor didn't know about Cyrus was about him being half witch/half whitelighter not that he would understand anyway.

Cyrus had been debating whether or not to tell him. One thing about Cyrus was that he can never keep a secret longer than a week. Nate found this out the hard way, having many of his secrets revealed to the rest of the high school class.

"No way," Nate said giving Cyrus a look. "Don't be stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Hey! I thought we agreed that you were going to stop doing that!" Cyrus exclaimed, meaning that Nate was to not use his telepathic powers on him. "We'll talk about it later."

"No we're not. You would be making a huge mistake."

Trevor sat there looking confused not knowing what the hell they were talking about. "Um, what are we talking about here?"

"Nothing," Nate said coldly. "It's nothing, don't worry." He got up and looked up at the clock which now read 7: 50. "I'm going to class." With that said he left the two sitting at the table in an awkward silence.

"So…" Cyrus said, not knowing anything more intelligent to say. "Want to hang out today?

"Not really."

"You do know were going to anyways."

"I figured."

Later that day Cyrus and Nate were talking at lunch outside. "What were you thinking?" Nate asked him. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

Cyrus ignored the comment and looked around waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. "Do you have some money? I left mine at home."

"Again?" Nate sighed, "Well I'm not giving you any. You always borrow my money and never pay it back."

"Please, I promise I will."

"No, you never do."

"Fine, if your gonna be like that." Cyrus replied. He held out his hand as a couple dollar bills orbed into his hand. "Thanks, I promise to pay you back."

Nate grabbed a hold of Cyrus's arm. "What are you doing? You're going to get caught doing that in school."

"Lay off." Cyrus said as Trevor and a couple of their other friends came over to meet them.

Nate quickly let go and acted like nothing was wrong. "Hey guys."

"..Hey" Trevor replied, not knowing exactly what was going on. "What… Am I missing?"

"Nothing," Nate replied.

"Right," Trevor stood next to Cyrus knowing something was up. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on this time?"

"A matter of fact I do," Cyrus said as he waved his hand and everyone froze completely still except for himself and Nate. "I think he deserves to know."

"Why does it matter so much? Why do you need to tell him?"

"Because, I trust him and I'm pretty sure he won't tell anyone else."

"Pretty sure?" Nate sighed getting rather annoyed at the whole situation. "This is ridiculous; I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now unfreeze them."

Knowing if he didn't Nate would flip out, he did as he was told and unfroze everyone. "What were you saying?" Trevor asked.

"Oh; nothing."

"I should have expected that answer."

**What's To Come: **Cyrus decides to tell Trevor about his powers, knowing that Nate doesn't want him to. When Nate finds out he decides to teach Cyrus a lesson that goes horribly wrong.


End file.
